Pity And Fear
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Holly Adams is on her own as she is hunting for Saul's foot soldiers to see where he is but she is also investigating trickster incidents in Las Vegas. When she sees the trickster for the first time, it seems that it was love at first sight but will the robin red-haired witch know his true identity and find acceptance in realising that there is someone that loves her. Gabriel/OC
1. her first time being alone

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters. Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful.**_

_**I do not own "Have A Nice Day", only Stereophonics do**_

**_I apologise if my character Holly comes off as a Mary Sue but it's not intentional._**

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Season 2, Season 3, Season 5 and Light Overcomes Darkness**_

* * *

'_**Have a nice day, da, da,da,da,da….'**_

Holly Adams was intensively listening to _Stereophonics_ in her car, while driving through the road of the Nevada desert, she felt the winds blowing through her hair, her heart was steadily beating fast inside her, and she smiled at the review mirror to see the beauty and tranquillity of the dimming sun, it shined brightly through the glass windows of the car.

Holly looked at herself in the mirror to see herself on it, she had long, curly dark red hair, hazel-brown eyes, white skin but it was slightly tanned, she was at 5ft6, lean and athletic, she liked to wear white clothes because it made her pure, even though she wasn't a virgin at the slightest.

Holly wasn't the type of girl to have serious relationships because of her fears of being hurt, she had an easy upbringing with parents Poppy and Griffin, who let her do whatever she wanted to do, as she had a little brother called Stanley, she felt a noring sadness within her when she thought about him, he was killed by prideful archdemon Saul Kenton, as his way of intimidating her into not hunting for him.

The red-haired witch didn't give a damn about what some demon thought so she was out looking for one of his foot soldiers in Las Vegas, at the same time she is investigating an incident of people disappearing from different places, she knew from her education in _The Convent_ that it was a pagan trickster, she learned a lot about them, as her mom is one of the professors at the witching school.

The humorous witch felt relaxed within herself because it was the first hunt she has gone on without her cousin Sharon Albert, the girl who can heal herself from any injury, as she can regenerate, thanks to her angelic blood, although Holly also had angel blood inside of her, her power was different, she could remember the life of someone just by looking at them, this power had stemmed from her being able to have psychometry, she also had the abilities of night vision which is to be able to see in the dark, invisibility which is to mask herself from the sight of anyone, the ability to smoke away, as it's another form of teleportation and she is able to produce pink energy balls when under attack from any monster.

Holly stopped at the red light which was in her way, her cell phone buzzed to the same _Stereophonics_ tune that was in the car, _"Hey isn't "Have A Nice Day" a great song" _the witch thought to herself, as she answered the phone, the caller ID said it was a private number which could mean anything or anyone in the world, who knew her.

"Hey, Hols" the voice on the phone exclaimed

"Shazz…..nice to hear from you for the hundredth time" Holly replied in a frustrated tone

"How's the hunt?"

"Just getting into the city"

"Where is it?"

"Why so you can babysit me?"

"No, just interested in your own case, that's all"

"Shazz…..leave me alone"

"Come on, you are a kid"

"I am only twenty three, Sharon"

"OK and good luck little robin"

Holly turned off her cell, she didn't like it when Sharon called her a kid, and it seemed that she wanted to spread her wings when looking for one of Saul's foot soldiers to see if one of them will spill his location out, she was determined not to be a child anymore but to be braver and stronger than her fellow witches, as she was driving through the road when the light turned green, she was smiling to herself while listening to the rest of the album, instead of that one song that she loves all the time.

She started to reminisce in the war of darkness II, she felt like her world was coming apart, not only losing her crush Darren Perry in the war, she lost her Wiccan sister Isabel Cortez, the one who taught her how to do magic sensibly and carefully, she was the positive role model that she needed in her life to motivate her into doing things right and safely, she couldn't contemplate in missing Isabel, she knew from Eliza that she was OK and was getting herself together. Holly was driving through the narrow end road, she was entering the city with the bright lights and tacky people, she had never been to Las Vegas before, and it was because she came from a Mormon state of Utah which meant that she didn't get to do the things that normal teenagers did, like drinking, partying and having sex which was a sin in that world.

When Holly moved to Acworth, she had the first taste of sinful indulgences which felt good to her, she started to feel the winds blowing through parts of her hair, even though she had it tied in a ponytail, she felt excited to be going to a big city because she has never been to one.

Holly parked the car at the side of a narrow street, she felt apprehensive in trying to find a foot soldier because of her secret history in torturing demons, and she may be the beautiful girl on the outside but deep down, she was a morbid person who liked to do things that other people thought that was sick and wrong like torture, she had to do this in order to get information from demons, she hated these creatures, the ones responsible for killing the people she loves and cares about so she had to do herself justice and the witches.

_**A/N: the next chapter is coming soon; I wonder what Holly will find?**_


	2. the demon Amanda, Saul's best servant

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, quick update **_

Holly transported out of the car, she though using the power will escape her from being able to get out the car like a normal person and locking the door, this mission was life and death, this piece of information could mean a lot to her because she has to prove to Sharon and herself that she can handle herself in thought situations that fall on her, she was standing on the sidewalk wearing a white vest top, covered with a white jean jacket along with a pair of white jeans and white shoes, she felt like she was the odd one out in a city of charismatic and colourful people, it was dusk outside between the night and day. Holly felt col within her pale white fingers, it was a nice feeling after being in a car for more than 6 hours, and she started to feel twitchy, as her eyes were flickering in different directions.

The witch started to look towards an empty alleyway which was bleak and black in her view, she pulled out her witch knife in suspense, she couldn't contain the feelings of loneliness and fear, as she was going to be trapped in a situation where she will have to do things for herself, if she had failed the mission, she would have failed Sharon and ultimately Isabel in her mind, this was for all the witches that were savagely killed by the prideful archdemon for something he was building towards in his endgame, the red-haired witch didn't know what the endgame really was but it was something to do with the apocalypse situation that she had gotten herself into, she had to pull through it.

Suddenly, she was hiding behind the wall until she heard muffled voices so she didn't have the power of telepathy, there were no lights in the alley. Holly peeped from the corner to see a woman in a blacksuit with her night vision, she was walking around consciously within her own thoughts, and she started to walk out of the shadows to see the woman face her, she teleported towards her. The woman's face was covered by the shadows of the darkening sky, as she couldn't see her true face so she had to face this person like this; the only thing Holly could see was her blackened eyes and twitching smile. The witch stepped back from her, as she had her witch knife in hand.

"It's nice to see you again Hollisa, long time no see" the woman said roughly through hiding in the shadows

"Amanda" Holly said in despair and grimness

"Why are you here?"

"To find you"

"Why"

"Where is Saul?"  
"You know I cannot give you that answer"

"Why not"

"Because I have been loyal to him for three hundred years"

"Wow, it's a long time to be with a killer" Holly joked towards the demon

"You know you have to die, little girl" Amanda growled, as she showed herself out of the shadows, she was a pale woman with a black ponytail and a sour face

"Why does everybody treat me like a kid?" Holly yelled at her

"It's because you are weak and susceptible"

"Maybe, I am not what you see on the outside" Holly said, as she grabbed the demon by her hand to teleport her away from the dirty, dark alleyway

Amanda could see herself tied to a chair in an old factory, it was an empty space which made her feel isolated and alone, and she reassured herself that her fellow demons will rescue her. Holly stood in front of her with a witch knife in her hand, she was pacing up and down in front of her, she looked at her with glaring hazel-brown eyes, and she couldn't understand why someone, who was one of Saul's best soldiers, was afraid of a lowly witch like her. Holly looked into the eyes of Amanda, it as a pol into the abyss of darkness, she couldn't help but feel some thread of sympathy for her because she was tied into anti-demonic binds which were starting to burn her wrists by the look of the redness, she smiled at her which gives her the message that she is in control, not her.

The demon laughed in Holly face, then she slapped her in dominance, she didn't like it when she had to come face to face with these evil creatures but she had to do whatever she could to get information on Saul's whereabouts, it was important to her and the other witches that she had grown to love as a family.

Holly didn't want to fail, the sense of failure made her weak and vulnerable in the eyes of her peers in the wiccan community, she couldn't feel her heart anymore, to her it was stone cold, the hardness had covered up her heart, the place where she experiences her emotions but she had to let them go, for the sake of the information she drove all the way from Montana to get, the demon seemed reluctant by the smile on her face, it seemed like the smile she would use to cover up her deepened fear of dying, if she spoke about the truth of the location of the leader of the demons.

"What do you want to know?" Amanda yelled in an emotional state

"Where is he?" Holly sneered, as she stabbed the knife in her hand which sparked an orange light, the demon screamed then she pulled it out

"OK…OK I can't"

"Why can't you tell me yes or no?"

"…My boss…..Armando…..he will kill me if I told" Amanda cried into blithering wreck

"Liar, you just don't want to disappoint Saul" Holly said firmly in her face, as she stabbed the knife in her other hand which invoked the same reaction

"…I have been in love with Saul for a long time…..when he talked about _her_…..it made me angry" Amanda bawled in tears after the revelation of her reluctance

"Who is this she you talk about?"

"If I told you then you will have to die…."

"Why"

"You know too much, more than your pretty little mind can understand"

"The world is in Hell because of your kind, my kind are part of the extermination of your Creator"

"You've…got it wrong, little robin, Lucifer didn't create me"

"Then who did"

"Saul" Amanda revealed to the witch about her origins

"Who is the body?"

"She was a failure for a lawyer, lost every case until she killed herself so I came in"

"You are pathetic you know that, just like your meatsuit" Holly mocked the demon, as she stabbed the demon in the chest, as an orange light expelled from her body

Afterwards, Holly started to clean her knife, after she cremated the body of the meatsuit that Amanda had been possessing, she felt a tinge of resentment for herself for killing her too quickly, she didn't get the information that she needed about Saul's whereabouts but she knew that she had just killed the demon that has been in love with him for a long time, it seemed sad because it made her feel like she was in Amanda's shoes, being unnoticeable and diminished by the guy she loved and he couldn't take a look at her.

This reminded her of the times where she was stalking Darren at _The Convent_, she felt like he would never notice her because she lived in a religious state which was a disadvantage to her, she felt like the girl that would never get what she wanted, when she talked to Darren for the first time, he ended up having a girlfriend, who was her cousin Kirsty Taylor, a girl who was more rebellious and outgoing which made Holly resent interacting with Kirsty at thanksgiving and Christmas, it was the feelings of envy and anger towards her sandy blonde cousin which is why their relationship was stagnant. The red-haired witch teleported out of the building, only to be leaving the ashes of Amanda's meatsuit behind her.

_**A/N: the next chapter is coming soon; what's next for our robin-red haired witch**_


	3. meeting the trickster for the first time

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, quick update again, it's nice to write about another character **_

Back in the alleyway of Las Vegas is where Holly was, she started to focus on the trickster incidents that have been happening, it was sending shockwaves of excitement through her body because she has never seen a pagan trickster before in her life so there is a first time for everything, what she has been reading in the papers was bizarre and out of her zone, the first incident was with a married man that imagined his wife was a dominatrix, the second was when a cynical woman fell into a wormhole as she never believed in them and a fat man who was supposedly chased by King Kong, the police in the statements were unfair and unjust to the victims, as they called them crazy and had an imagination, it meant that the human authorities were ignorant to the world of the supernatural. Holly was feeling the shivering cold of the weather outside, so she started warming up her arms with smoothing her hands on them.

In contrast, she saw a pink candy wrapper on the ground; it blew towards her so she picked it up. Holly started walking straight until she saw a rainbow of coloured candy wrappers, it was a sign that she had to look out for when she was looking for a trickster, in _The Convent_, she was taught that tricksters were sugar addicts and loved the stuff so she was quite close into finding it, she didn't know about these creatures very much but the warning signs of these crafty creatures. Holly started to think where the trail would lead to but she was curious in finding it, her thoughts were filled with curiosity and excitement, she felt herself smiling into the degree of craziness, she liked the idea of discovering something new when she was looking for Saul's foot soldiers. Holly felt like _Scooby Doo_ and his crew when looking through all the shiny candy wrappers that she finds on the ground which is trail that is going to lead to something dangerous that could kill her.

The robin red-haired witch found a door, it was white and rugged, it seemed like a squat house door, and she felt a jolt of fear of opening it with her hand on the handle bar, she twisted the doorknob to see an empty black space, she stepped through the door to see a red room, she turned around to see the door close behind her. Holly felt herself sweating through her jacket so she removed it, she felt comfortable inside some strange place than in the coldness of outside, and she felt warm within herself, as she saw a group of beautiful women, who made her self-esteem run a marathon. Holly looked at herself, she couldn't compare to these women, and they must be goddesses as she is a troll.

Her hazel-brown eyes watched them disappear in a quick flash, she ran towards the door to try and force it open it magic, her forehead was pulsing with sweat, as she tried to pull the door handle out of its place, she felt scared in an unknown territory, as she was trying to get out, the lights dimmed as the yellow flames of the candles were the only source of light that was in the room. Holly realised that magic was happening when she was emotional, it was normal with other witches because magic was controlled by how the individual felt inside, if the witch was mentally and emotionally unstable then the magic is fierce and dangerous to conjure. Holly thought of her resisting so she stopped trying to escape. She sat near the fire place in comfort of her jacket on her shoulders, she felt sombre within herself, it reminded her of all those Christmases when she and Kirsty would fight and Adele would try and get in between them to stop things from getting violent and mystical. Holly envied Kirsty for being more outgoing than her and for having the boy that she had a crush on for three years, it was the reason why she wanted to be alone and isolated from her fellow Wiccan brothers and sisters before the war of darkness II started.

Holly could sense a presence, it wasn't a witch by her scowl on her face, she didn't want to turn around which installed dread so she sat there, staring at the fire, it flickered, it represented the fact that everything in her life was burning and wasting away because of the apocalypse, she didn't want to get involved with it, as she didn't want to say goodbye to the world she knew and loved. Holly turned to the right to see a man sitting by her, she felt embarrassed in looking at those hazel-green eyes that had a playful twinkle in them, as it shined at her, thick, honey coloured auburn hair, he was quite small, lean and stocky to be a man but a midget in her mind, she didn't want to contemplate in sharing the fire with someone else, she smiled for the first time, it was bright, as she wasn't smiling to hide away her feelings but showing that she can open herself to someone but she has always closed her emotions because she puts on a brave face for everyone and cannot admit when she doesn't know how to cope in situations that scare her. Holly stared deeply into the fire, its energy and power were tickling the fibres of her skin, and she wanted to touch it with her fingers, would it have made her feel less unworthy of love or kill her, her fingers were reaching out to touch it but he stopped her from burning herself while in a tranquil trance.

"What the hell did you do?" Holly shouted at him

"Stopping you from killing yourself kid" the man replied to her in humour

"I was fine until you showed up"

"Look here missy; I don't have the time to be comforting an insecure, broken witch like you" he said as he started into her eyes which made Holly feel crap about herself

"I am not broken or insecure for that matter"

"You like to think you can cover everything up, do you Holly Adams"

"How the hell did you know my name, do you work for Saul?" she reacted as she pulled out her witch knife to point it at him

"No, why would I work for a hapless demon, who likes killing witches too much"

"Good point"

"You have Josephine's smile"

"How do you know Josephine, what are you exactly?"

"I'm the trickster honey" he revealed which made Holly's heart sink

"No….get away from me" Holly jittered through her teeth, as she moved away from him

"I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to save your ass from them"

"Demons, I can handle them thank you very much"

"That's your problem; you don't want to accept the fact that you may need a hand"

"I just want to prove to Sharon and my other sisters that I can do this by myself and not have to run into their arms like a child" she exclaimed, as she feel a soft hand caressing her cheek gently, she didn't know what she was feeling at that point, it was ecstasy to her as she was smiling

"You have to accept that Mr dead prankster boy didn't care about you at all"

"What do you know about Darren?"

"He's an idiot for rejecting such a vibrant, beautiful creature like yourself"

"That's….the nicest thing anyone had said to me"

"You deserve much more than this"

"What do you mean?" Holly said, as she tried to gather some thoughts of his memories but it was like something was blocking her  
"What's wrong, Holly?"

"Nothing"

"Your eyes tell another story, are you trying to get into my head" the trickster questioned her

"No….it doesn't matter I can't get in anyways"

"I'm sorry; I can't let you in, strawberry, if you know you'll think less of me"

"Strawberry, is it some cute nickname or are you making fun of my hair colour"

"It can go both ways" he said as he moved closer to her, wrapped his arm around the witch, it made Holly self-conscious about herself

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm…starting to have feelings for you, kiddo"

"What kind of feelings?" Holly queried, as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Love"

"Oh, do you pagans love or not at all"

"You should know that"

"I'm not sure; I didn't pay attention in classes, only thought about Darren"

"What about that cousin of yours, what's her name Shazza?"

"It's Sharon and she's like a sister to me, the only person that can take me seriously" Holly said as she started to feel the tears coming out of her eyes, it was like a waterfall of her own flaws

"Hey, why are you sad?" he said, as he was compassionate towards the witch

"It's nothing….i reminds me of when I asked Darren out for the first time and…he just broke my heart with no remorse….after that I didn't think I was worth anything, I feel so worthless" Holly started crying onto her hands, as he put both his arms around her

"Listen to me, you are not worthless, you are stronger than you think"

"Really…are you just saying that to make me feel better, pretending to have feelings for me when it is just a lie just to manipulate me" Holly fretted at him, she started to feel the softness of his hair, the follicles touched the nerves of her fingers which made her feel good, she closed her eyes, as she wanted this moment to last forever, never having to worry about what the other witches thought of her and the main mission in killing Saul

"I…wish I could tell you but…" he said in a harsh whisper, and then a click of two fingers was heard through her ears

_**A/N: the next chapter is coming soon; will Holly learn to live with her own flaws?**_


	4. the assault of Amando, the demon boss

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's quite short this time!**_

Holly was transported in a tunnel, it was a huge empty space, it smelled terrible so she covered her nose with her jacket cuff, and she felt an overwhelming sense of joy within her when she leaned onto the shoulder of a pagan trickster, she had an opening within her, that she could release all her bottled up pain and suffering that she has been feeling since the loss of her parents, her brother and Darren, she felt a tinge of strength to stop mourning over a boy that didn't give a second look at her. The tunnel's eerie atmosphere made her feel scared, she didn't want to be here but she didn't know what she was getting herself into, the trickster that she saw in pre judgement was a cruel monster but in reflection, seeing how vulnerable and human he seemed, it made her change her mind of whether to kill him or not. Her eyes were reverting to the long straight direction of it, so she started to walk through it, it seemed like an annoyance of a journey but why was she sent here of all places, couldn't she have been sent home in Montana.

Holly wanted to be in the comforts of her Wiccan sisters, even though they criticised her for being a humouress and not so serious about issues in life. She missed her cousins Sharon Albert, the regenerative witch, Chantelle Black, the cloaker and finally Jenny Blackwell, the recovering slut. She missed the others as well, Eliza Flowers, Penny Flame and her cousins Dawn and Dusk Collins, twin witches from the state of Montana so that's where the new clubhouse was, the old one in Augusta, Maine was overrun by demons. Holly felt the shivering cold within her skin; her eyes were twitching, as she turned around to see a figure a far, she started to back away until she turned around to see a skinhead man, he was quite tall, lean and slightly muscular in his black suit, his eyes flashed white which intimidated her, she felt her heart starting to beating faster within her, she was fraught with fear and distress, he grabbed onto her arm aggressively, he laughed wickedly, as she was trying to resist the demon man's hold, she was being pinned onto the wall with the wave of his hand, she felt her arms being tied onto the brick wall, as she was struggling to escape the hold. Holly saw his white eyes brighten in excitement and anticipation into what he was going to do to her.

"What are you…..doing to me?" Holly blurted as she was started to drift in and out of consciousness

"I am going to kill you…..sweet honourable child" the demon man said slowly

"Who are you?"

"My name is Armando and I have noticed that Amanda is not here with me, as she should"

"Well, she is a….pile of ashes now"

"You stupid little broken girl, you will pay for this" he said as he pulled out a silver, sharp looking object in his hand

"What….is that?"

"This my dear is an angel killing sword"

"Why do you have it?"

"Saul has assigned me with the duty of killing every last one of Josephine's descendants"

"Why…"

"You little angel witches are getting on my last nerve so it will be a great advantage for our side" Armando said wickedly, as he positioned the knife against Holly's abdomen, he was smiling in excitement

"Go ahead baldy, do it, to be honest with you I'm tired of living in a world where I don't matter" Holly confessed to the demon

"Really….don't want to kill you yet, it seems a little redundant, it's almost too easy so I'll make your suffering slow and painful"

Armando, the white eyed demon started chanting _**"Obsecro spiritus inferni, quaeso animam mittere in perpetuum inferos miseri labore et dolore patientia"**_. The spell was making Holly's insides burn within her, she felt like her body was on fire, she couldn't breathe within because the spell was very powerful, she could see herself drifting into unconsciousness, this wasn't to kill her, it was to make her suffer the slow way, it seemed that Armando was quite the torturer, maybe he learned from Saul's late wife Velma Le Bone, the wiccan torturer of Hell. Holly just wanted to die, it was simpler than suffering the pain that she is already in, she couldn't feel her nerves anymore, it seemed that her bodily functions were going numb; she couldn't feel anything so the pain was an afterthought to her. If she was going to die, there were a lot of things that she could remember like her first spell that she did, the first memory she obtained from someone and the friends she made in the Wicca, she was going to miss her cousin Sharon Albert the most, a broken girl that was lost when Lucifer took her best friend Tracy Hazer away from her so she could consent to become his missile to destroy Michael.

Meanwhile, the white eyed demon could find enjoyment in torturing witches; he liked the sport very much until she fell unconscious, she was just lying there lifeless on the ground so he had his instincts to leave but suddenly, he felt a sharp stab into his meatsuit, who was an office executive in Las Vegas. Armando was one of Saul's best soldiers, he was one of his most loyal men that can get the job done, he has killed descendants of Josephine Silvia because of the threat they pose against Lucifer, the ultimate master it seemed that he was ignorant of their powers and how powerful they were within their celestial blood. Armando saw the sharp, silver edge pierce through his body, he could tell it was the blade of an archangel by the make of it, he could feel the white demonlight expelling from his body, as he fell back dead without knowing which one killed him. His vision was as black as the abyss of darkness.

_**A/N: the next chapter is coming soon; will Holly be alive or dead?**_


	5. Holly's reflection and recovery of death

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's very short this time so the next chapter will be the last?**_

For the moment, Holly woke up feeling much better; she was back in her hotel room which turned out to be the red room that she walked into a few hours ago, it seemed that the trickster must have been playing with her thoughts and feelings, she felt unworthy of being rescued, a few minutes ago she was suffering a slow death but was brought back into the safety of the hotel room under the red blanket, it was comfortable as she felt snug and cuddled by the comforts of the room, she felt like she was given a second chance at life by someone with the power to bring her from the brink of demise.

Holly wanted more than anything to thank the person who saved her life. The smiling witch did believe in Heaven so this could be it, she could have died already and been comfortable in her own paradise.

Holly closed her eyes to picture something within her mind; she wanted to see something positive that she could learn from this experience, she started to realise that she is worthy of living again, throughout her life, she was obsessed with getting Darren's attention and asking him out, she had a crush on him for two years and it all went to waste, her feelings didn't matter to the dark-red haired prankster witch, he was more in love with her outgoing rocker cousin Kirsty, she felt inadequate against her because Darren thought that she was a Mormon so he couldn't kiss her on the first date.

Holly's picture became a beautiful sight, all the memories of the meatsuits of Amanda and Armando were travelling in her minds, it seemed that both the hosts were married to each other and had no children but a wealthy lifestyle on the strip of Las Vegas, she felt the happiness and joy within the memories she saw in her mind, then she started to wonder why she couldn't get into the memories of the pagan trickster that was compassionate towards her.

_She wondered what he meant when he said that he wished that he told her something but he couldn't for some reason. Her mind was curious of what the deep secret was…_

Holly was meditating with her eyes closed, she was calming herself within her magic, it seemed that her Zen was a light blue light travelling in her body; it was what controlled her magic, she didn't like the weight of being a descendent of Josephine Silvia, it carried a lot of threat to her life, as Armando suggested that demons are killing her fellow distant cousin every day because of who they were, it seemed that she was an angel child. Holly had met the angel Saniel before, he was compassionate and dutiful to the Lord, even though he has been outcasted by his brothers and sisters for using Josephine's magic to give Holly, Jenny, Sharon and Chantelle angelic soulmates which was a sin in the Wicca, it was one of the ten commandments the Elders have held onto since the dark ages of witchcraft.

_**A/N: the next chapter is coming soon; is Holly really alone, find out in the last concluding chapter of this journey of emotion and acceptance?**_


	6. confessions of love and true happiness

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter and the last of Pity and Fear, I enjoyed writing this story, and it inspired me into writing again after two weeks of being away so here it is….**_

Holly knew that her name meant that she was a Christmas plant, it was the noring sadness that made her miss her parents so much. Holly could feel a presence; it was here so she was aware that she wasn't alone. The memory witch opened her eyes to see the trickster sitting at her bedside, she jumped with fear, as she pointed the witch knife at him, then she realised that this is sort of nuts, to be pointing a dangerous weapon to someone who didn't even hurt her. Her eyes were watering, as she sensed that it was his fault that she was attacked by Armando, even though she hated her life, it didn't mean that he had the right to end it without her permission. She looked at him with a scowl on her face which made the trickster's face into a sad, solemn expression; he looked as if he was ashamed of himself for putting Holly in danger like that, she was afraid of the white eyed demon because he could have killed her cousins, who were still alive in the apocalypse, she wanted to tell him how she really felt which was a lot of relinquishment and resentment.

"I…liked you and you just transported me to my demise" Holly sneered at his face which turned into a sad expression

"Holly….I'm under my own witness protection" he confessed to the witch

"From what, exactly, it seems that you are not popular among your fellow pagans"

"My...own kind, you wouldn't understand"

"Seriously, are the other pagan gods mad at you for tossing them into a wormhole" Holly laughed

"No…..but I can let you into my thoughts and every memory I have and see you own reaction" he said as Holly started thinking hard with her eyes

_Holly started to enter his memories, it seemed a lot of golden pearly gates and angelic choirs, it seemed like a picture in a church showing the Archangel Gabriel on the glass, the pictures were beautiful and tranquil so she admired it, and it seemed that she didn't understand clearly until she started seeing passages of the Bible which mentioned the messenger angel, she was reflecting though the memories of being in Heaven, as if it was in her perspective she started to see the trickster for who he really was, she started to feel mad that he lied to her of his true face just to protect himself, it was a selfish motive but was it for her…._

"….No….you lied to me" Holly said as she was upset

"I had to…. To save your ass my strawberry haired Wiccan" Gabriel replied to her

"To protect your own ass it seems"

"Holly, it's not easy"

"Well, are you a spy?"

"No...I'm a runaway, happy now"

"I'm sorry….i thought angels were happy people, no offence"

"Holly, I couldn't stand it"

"What is it?"

"Michael and Lucifer wanting to kill each other over petty matters"

"So, whose side are you on?"

"People"

"You mean humans right"

"Yes and witches too"

"Why, I thought your kind hated us with venom"

"Only the traditionalists, they didn't like that some witches came from us, like you"

"So will I grow wings?"

"I'm not sure, that's Saniel's answer for you"

"Why did you leave?"

"The fighting was too much, I loved them both but I couldn't take it"

"It doesn't matter, I fight with my sisters a lot and we still love each other"

"Is it…inevitable, we are all going to die because two dumbasses can't work out their daddy issues

"It seems like it, how did you find me, I thought Saniel told me that angels can't track me because I can hide myself from them"

"Well…it's complicated"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your significant other…"

"It doesn't seem right…..Darren was my true soulmate"

"You're wrong; we have always been destined to be together" he said as he held both her hands, she could feel the mystical force of the soulmate magicae travelling through, with its omnipresent magic

"Saniel…..said he got into trouble for using magic beyond his means"

"He was thrown out of the castle for a while but daddy needed him to create the next line of witches"

"He did tell me about his brief banishment"

"Don't blame the poor guy, he's just being helpful"

"He was eager to see you again, he always talked about his four favourite brothers and how he used Josephine's magic to give them love"

"You miss Darren, don't you?" he asked in question to her drifting into space

"Yeah, I miss the asshole that broke my heart but I can let him go"

"Good for you" he said as he stood up to walk towards the window, it seemed that he looked at her in sad hazel-green eyes, it seemed that it didn't do Holly justice to let him leave with a noring sadness, the realisation that he can't be with her because she was still hurting from her heartache of being tossed aside, Holly got out of the bed to rush to his side, she could feel his fingers tracing her face, her eyes lit up in a twinkle, she didn't want the archangel to leave feeling resentment towards her

"Gabriel…wait" Holly called out before he could turn to face

"What is it now?" the archangel complained, he didn't want to spare himself to even explain to Holly how mad he was at her for dismissing his feelings

"This" Holly announced confidently, as she pulled Gabriel close to latch her lips onto his, it was the confident kiss she had, she had to force of what she was really feeling, it was sweet and sentimental, as she could feel her happiness being complete

In essence, Holly had her hand on his face to bring him closer, it seemed silly to try and deny her feelings towards the pagan trickster/archangel, she had to let Darren go, her irrational thoughts about him and the unrealistic expectations of him ever loving her, as she wanted to. Holly was smothering kisses all over her angel's lips, inciting love and the trust she has for him, he did save her life from Armando and she was grateful, the best way to thank him was to let go of all the unwanted pain and baggage that she has and submit herself into loving the archangel. The heat of the touch between two tongues radiated from her skin to his. His hands were smoothing touching her underneath her white garments, she as she jittered in pleasure, she pushed him onto the bed and she was crazy of the thought of having sex with an archangel which was against the rules in her world but she didn't care. Her heart was racing through her body, as she moaned within the smothered kisses on her lips, his arms were wrapped around her body in aching desire, and he couldn't see anything wrong with loving a witch and Saniel was an example that loving the Wicca wasn't a sin or a dishonour to the Heavenly Father.

Holly could feel herself distancing away from her old self and becoming a new person overnight. Holly feared that she was going to die not having a soulmate like her sisters but Gabriel gave her that second chance to be happy, as she detached herself from her foolish fantasies of having sex with Darrenbut it was Gabriel, someone that actually loved and cared about her, he had fallen in love with the strawberry haired witch since he had first saw her alone in her room in Salt Lake City, Utah, she was alone with her thoughts of how she could be a better girl, not to be like other people and indulge in sins, he saw a lonely witch that just wanted to be understood in a world which was full of ignorance and intolerance.

Gabriel had seen Armando try to kill her, his significant other so he had no chose but to discard his Loki persona to protect her from Armando, by killing the white eyed demon with his archangel blade. Gabriel had no choice but to knock Holly out to prevent her from discovering who he truly was, it could have made her resent him because of what Michael and Lucifer are doing to Isabel Cortez and Tracy Hazer, forcing two witches, who were family to each other by blood to kill each other because of their own selfish intentions, his brothers had no idea that they were going to destroy the spirit of all the witches if Isabel didn't come out it alive, she was a girl that witches had faith and belief in to be their messiah and their heroine, he had never met her in person but has met Tracy, she was a vibrant and rebellious character that will not be Lucifer's plaything and she wanted to stop her own master which was brave of her.

Suddenly, Holly saw six beautiful golden wings from her angelic lover's shoulder, her eyes were in amazement to see such beauty, she reached out to touch them but he sighed through the tender touch, he allowed Holly, his strawberry haired witch to touch them with his fingers, so she smiled as his wings wrapped around her like a shield. Holly was cuddling against her angel; his wings provided her shelter from the outside world. Holly had seen Saniel's four wings in a dark blue shade; it seemed that he was the father figure that her own father Griffin wasn't because of his mental illness which interfered with his powers which made him a threat to Holly and Poppy, her mother, her angel was right, she did have Josephine's smile because it was said my her mom, it meant that her smile was the most beautiful of any witch in the world. "I…love you" said gently, covering his tears, it really meant something. "Same to you" Holly replied, as it was a first of many times she has said it to old boyfriends but this time it was real.

_**A/N: this concludes Pity and Fear, it was a long and emotional journey through pain and acceptance of love but it was worth the end, goodbye until Complicated!**_


End file.
